The Difference
by Little-Red52
Summary: -George Weasley romance Fic- Alice Tracy is a muggleborn Slytherin starting her 4th year at Hogwarts with her best friends Lissa, Freia, Pansy, and Draco, when she unexpectedly meets a pair of mischievous twins. -Takes place during The Goblet of Fire-
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Little Red and I've decided to write a fic similar to one I've written on Wattpad called Double The Fun, I hope you guys like it and for those of you who have read my other one, I hope you enjoyed it too. :3

* * *

The difference

I looked to the clock, watching as it flipped to 3am.

I rolled out of bed, wincing as I heard the shriek of the bed springs, and planted my feet on the cold wood floor.

I pulled myself up, biting my bottom lip as I felt the urge to cry out and dragged myself to the door, holding an arm around my stomach which was wrapped in bandages under my t-shirt.

As I cracked the door open and checked for any light spilling into the hall, I heard a hoot from behind.

I turned around and saw a regal looking black eagle owl with glowing ember eyes staring at me intently.

He hooted softly at me again, and stuckout his leg for me.

I rushed over with a treat to congratulate Hades on a delivery well done as Lissaalways does and untie the rolled parchment from his leg.

 _Dear, Alice_

 _I realize this is late, seeing as it's August 28th, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon to get our school supplies._

 _I was also wondering how your summer has been going, since we haven't been able to meet and I haven't been able to write to you very often. Mine has been awful just so you are aware, it hashad its moments though, including being able to see my cousins, Ican't wait to tell you about them. Hopefully you reply soon._

 _Sincerely, Analissa_

I stifled a laugh as I placed the parchment next to me on the bed.

 _Analissa... She hates her name... Maybe her mom is still screening her mail.._

I looked back to the window to see Hades has left and so I walk over to my trunk and pull out a self inking quill and a piece of parchment to write a reply.

 _Dear, Lissa_

 _I was actually planning on visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow and it would be amazing if I could meet up with you. To answer your other question, my summer has been tolerable, nothing like after first year, it's not as if you have to worry about me, I'm toughenough._

 _I can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

 _-Alice_

 _P.S. Sincewhen do you willingly call yourself Analissa, you normally even correct our professors!_

I walked over to my brown Pygmy owl, brushing my fingers through her feathers as her bright yellow eyes opened and she softly hooted at me.

Athena took the letter in her beak and left through the window, off towards Dragomier manor.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed before sitting back up, a wince forming on my face as I realized how stupid that had been with my injuries. I slipped off my bed and back over to my door, where I checked again if the coast was clear.

I tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where I carefully pulled a few things that would go un-missed and silently climbed the stairs back up to my room.

I dumped the food on my bed and began to eat small bits, hiding the rest for later in a small hole in my closet.

* * *

At noon thatday I woke up and began to get ready, slipping on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a black beanie, and a pair of black uggs.

I pulled my wavy ice blonde hair into a loosebraid and and applied some mascara and eyeliner in wings to my pale face.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, blinking my dark green eyes at myself. I looked a lot healthier this summer than I had the one before, I didn't even have bags under my eyes, which was surprising with my completion being as pale as Draco's.

I stuffed my wand in my boot, snatched my messenger bag, and rushed out the front door.

I stood at thethe edge of the sidewalk, checking both waysto make sure there wasn't anyone around, and then stuck my wand hand out trying to hailthe knight bus.

I heard the screeching of tires before I caught a glimpse of the purple, triple-decker bus, Stan grinning down at me from the door way.

"Get on!" He cheered at me, a small smile making its way to my face as well as I raced up the few steps and sat down in the seat closest.

"So where to?" He asked.

"Leaky Cauldron, London." I tell him.

"Alright Ernie, you heard the lady." Stan told the driver. "Leaky Cauldron, stat."

The bus went into full drive, as I held onto my seat, making it look as if I was sitting in my spot effortlessly like Stand as he stood to my right, not jerking anywhere near as much as I was.

* * *

Finally after about a million sharp turns and close calls the bus comes to an abrupt stop and I stand up on shaky legs to get off. I give Stan and Ernie a smile before I get off.

I walk through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley before I abruptly stop, noticing a girl with long black hair, a boy with ice blonde hair as vibrantlycoloured as mine, if not more, and another girl with her golden brown hair in a high  
/ponytail.

I run over to them with a small shriek and jump into the first girls open arms.

"Oh Alice." Lissa teased me as I pulled back from our hug and got assaulted by hugs from the two remaining Slytherin's by my side.

"How come we didn't get any letters from you all summer?" Pansy asked, immediately interrogating me.

"My mother wouldn't allow Athena out of her cage until a couple of days ago, so I couldn't answer your letters until then." I told her, they all knew about my background and for the most part didn't bring it up.

"That sucks." Lissa told me.

"Yeah, it does." I said with a sigh before a smirk took over my features. "But so does signing a letter with your full name."

"Damn it." She huffed. "I was hoping youwouldn't pay any attention to that."

"I'm not a Slytherin for nothing Lis." I tell her with another smirk.

"You realize your smirk screams Malfoy, right?" Pansy teased.

"I taught her everything she knows." Draco said, holding his hand up for a high five, which I granted.

"We should get shopping if we want to get everything and have some time to hang out before I have to get back home." Lissa told us.

"Your mother teaching you over the summer again?" I ask sympathetically.

She nodded with a grimace.

"Let's get started then!"I cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

The difference

Ch. 2

After we separate from Lissa, who was going to Ollivander's, I blindly followed Pansy as she lead us to Madam Malkins.

As per usual, I make a game with Draco, out of trying to check inside.

"Oh look, Drake." I call after him. "Seems your golden boy's inside."

He froze, hand outstretched for the door handle, as he takes in my words.

I push past him, and open the door, getting Madam Malkins attention as the tinkling of a small bell sounds our entrance.

I look over to see Harry being measured on the same stool Draco has said he had been standing on the first time they'd met, the one Draco had been on left empty.

"Hello dears." Madam Malkin greeted from behind the counter, one of the younger witches she had hired for the summer working on Harry. "What can I help you with?"

"As soon as our other two friends arrive, the four of us girls will be needing new school robes, he will be in need of both school robes and new dress robes." I tell her with a smile, pushing Draco in the direction of the empty stool so he could go  
getmeasured first.

He looked at me and pleaded with his eyes for me to let up, and I seriously would have considered doing so with the look he was giving me, if it weren't for such a good, if not completely hilarious cause.

"Come on up, dear." Madam Malkin directed Draco, ushering him towards the empty stool.

I silently laughed as Harry finally turned tosee who had entered the robe shop.

His eyes widened marginally in shock and the look of fear that crossed his face was definitely worth the tongue lashing I would receive later.

I went and sat down next to Pansy, watching the two boys as they tentatively began their usual back and forth, without all the malice. It was good to see Harry crack a few smiles and even laugh at some of the things him andDracowere arguingabout.  
/I then turned to look out the window, waiting for two of our threemissing friends to show up.

I turned back to the boys when I heard the witch who was measuring and fitting Harrypipe up.

"Alright dear, all done." She told Harry with a small smile.

"Er, thanks." He mumbled.

He awkwardly stepped off the stool and took a few steps towards the door before turning back to face Draco.

"You know, Ron and Hermione aren't back yet." He said, wringing his hands. "So I reckon I should wait here for them."

Deals grin was now shinning an extra 50 watts brighter than before.

"I reckon you should." He drawled with a smirk. "Wouldn't want them worrying about their golden boy, now would we?"

Pansy and I both had to stifle ourlaughterwhen he used that little pet name for Harry, her with her hand and me with a not-so-subtle cough. He shot us both a death glare before turning back to Harry with his smirk back in place.

Just as I was about to relax and go back to watching out the window for our friends, the bell at the door rang. All eyes flew to the red head standing in the door way.

"Freia!" I squealed, rushing over and pulling her into a bear hug.

"Alice, let the poor girl breathe." Pansy told me with a giggle as she came over.

I reluctantly let go and looked at her.

Her hair was shoulder length and laying in their usual ringlets, she had naturallysun-kissed skin and her doll like brown eyes were brighter than her usual bored attitude.

"You're looking extra happy today." I notice. "Anything special happen?"

She nodded softly.

Freia was a year younger than us, but Dumbledore made an exception for her, and let her skip her second year.

The Ravenclaw smirked at Pansy as the brunette tried to appear taller than her. Pansy was the smallest girl in our year, with me not far behind.

She was teased for it in first and second year, until Freia stood up to her follow Ravenclaws for her.

That was when Dumbledore decided that Freia could take all her classes with us.

She also spent most, if not all, of her nights in our dorm room because her dorm mates constantly bullied her for being a year ahead and for befriending the most 'dangerous' and well known Slytherins at Hogwarts.

Pansy finally gave up, crossing her arms over her chest with a _humph_ and a small glare sent Freia's way.

"Oh, come off it Pans, you're fun sized." Freia told her with a grin.

Causing me to snicker at the muggle world reference, Freia being a halfblood.

Pansy then turned her glare on me.

"Oh, come on, it was funny." I protested between laughter.

It took me a momentbefore I could calm down and when I did Freia looked rather amused.

"Do you have a dress for this year yet?" She asked me, pointedly ignoring Pansy's glare.

"No, I haven't bought one yet." I told her honestly and, I'll be it, a bit hesitantly. "I was thinking I would just buy one at the dress shop in Hogsmeade our first weekend this year."

"I was planning on doing the same." She told me.

"I thought it was only mentioned to forth years and up?" Pansy mused to herself.

"I technically am a forth year, and I doubt I'd be the only thirteen year old attending if it happens to actually be a dance like everyone is suspecting." Freia told her. "What about you Pans?"

"I already have one that used to be my elder sister's" she told us with a grimace.

She hated even the idea of hand-me-downs, thinking it was wildly unfair.

We went on to discuss whatelse wethought could happen this year, when the two missing pieces of the golden trio came in, followed by Lissa, her new wand in hand.

The one she had up until now was a family heirloom that once belonged to her great, great, great, great grandfather, who was well known for being a purest and for dabbling in the dark arts. She snapped it at the end of last year and told her mother  
it was a Threstal in her final class of care for magical creatures.

She came over to me with a shy smile.

"I'm up after Draco." I told her with a smile.

"Pansy should be up now though, since she was after Harry." I said, nudging the brunette at my side.

She gave me a light glare before skipping up to the stool next to the two lovebirds flirting away, oblivious to the Gryffindors that had walked in moments ago.

It took a moment for the duo to notice Harry as well and I took glee in watching Ron's gobsmacked expression form on his, now, glowing red face.

Hermione just looked smug.

Finally, after moments of anticipation on my part, Ron exploded.

"Harry! What the bloody h-" Hermione cut him off with a sharp look and an elbow to the ribs.

"Language Ron." She told him, her eyes back on Harry and Draco.

Harry was now looking at the two of them with wide eyes, turning slightly pale, as Draco smartly took a step back.

"My language should be the least of your worries, Hermione." Ron seethed.

"Why is that Ron?" She asked him dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Harry's hanging with a bunch of of Slytherin's!" He bellowed. "And not just any Slytherin's, but Malfoy and his followers!"

Hermione was gaping and him, not sure what had caused him to voice these thoughts in front of said Slytherin's, but it just gaveRon more room to talk.

"They're just a bunch of evil death eaters in training and stuck up, prejudice, pureblood's!" He ranted.

"Excuse me, I think we've heard quite enough." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, and fixing him with my darkest glare. "First of all, we're not Draco's followers, were his friends."

"Best friends actually." Pansy snipped.

"Second of all, were not all 'death eaters in training' as you so nicely named us." I continued viciously.

"Some of us don't even want to be pureblood's, let alone follow some madman on a killing spree." Lissa whispered hoarsely.

"Some of us aren't evenpureblood's." I spat at him.

"Or Slytherin's." Freia piped up.

"And you're barmy if you call usprejudice after all the things you just called us." I told him, rolling my eyes at the look of complete shock on his face.

Hermione was back to looking smugly over at Harry and Draco, and Icouldn't help the smirk that fell to my lips.

"So Alice." Hermione began, a smirk pulling at her lips as well. "Have you, Lissa and Draco finished that essay for muggle studies yet?"


End file.
